Why Don't We Just Pretend?
by youbelonginnewyork
Summary: *Title and fic inspired by Lies from Marina and the Diamonds.* AU : What if Karofsky had become possessive and had forced Kurt to break his blossoming romance with Blaine so that Kurt would be all his? I suck at summaries, but please give this a shot! Kurtofsky at first, but then followed by Klaine.


_**Hello and thank you for giving this a shot! I OWN NOTHING OTHERWISE KLAINE WOULD BE MARRIED BY NOW! The songs in this chapter are If I Fell (Beatles), Blackbird (Beatles), Lies (Marina and the Diamonds), Teen Idle (Marina and the Diamonds) and finally, Creep (Radiohead)**_

_**Hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

As I walked into the small loft, I could smell the cigarettes, a now permanent odor. I slowly closed the door behind me, uncertain if anyone was home yet. I took a few footsteps ahead, listening closely to the small squeaking sound the floor made when my feet landed on the ground.

He wasn't home yet.

I let out a sigh of relief before I headed to the kitchen to take a glass of water. I had arrived later than usual that day, something that David despised. When I would arrive late, he would usually bombard me with question.

Where were you?

Why are you late?

Were you with someone?

Are you lying to me?

Luckily, he too had arrived a few minutes late that day. As I sat down on the couch, I heard someone unlocking the front door. I walked up quickly towards it to open it.

"Hey ba-" I didn't have the time to react before David slammed me against the wall.

"Where the fuck were you?!" he said, still holding me by the crew of my shirt.

Too startled, I felt the words tangle in my throat, before going straight back down.

"I, I, w-well I was at work!" I finally managed to blurt out.

"Bullshit!" I felt a wave run through my body as he slammed me again. "You were with someone else, weren't you?"

"I wasn't, I swear!" I started to feel my eyes getting watery and my breathing becoming faster. "I-I love you. I really do. Now, l-let me down please."

As he brought his face closer to mine, I finally smelled it. The thick, disgusting smell of vodka and cigarettes.

"That would be too easy," he said ", I should show you what a real man does to love you."

As his lips crashed on my neck, my breathing grew faster, on the verge of hyperventilating. His hands stopped pinning me against the wall to firmly grip the back of my neck, and after a few seconds of resistance, I just let him kiss me.

I could taste the cocktail of cigarette, vodka, and strawberries in his mouth. He brought my body closer to his, leaving no space between us. His kissing grew from slow and surprisingly soft to rough and passionate. His hands slid from the back of my night to my hips and slowly, the top of my pants, where his fingers hopelessly tried to unbuckle my magenta belt.

"Dave," I finally managed to say.", this isn't a great moment."

"Shut it, I'm teaching you a lesson"

So I did what I always did.

I sang a song in my head, one for every part of the action

One. Unbuckled.

_If I fell in love with you_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me_

_Understand_

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just_

_Holding hands_

Two. Carried in the bedroom.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Three. Thrown on the bed.

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

_I can't let you go, can't let you go oh_

_I just want it to be perfect_

_To believe it's all been worth the fight_

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

Four. Shirt taken off.

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_

_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_

_Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal_

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_And the day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive_

Five. Shirt taken off.

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

I hit six and I close my eyes, because I want them to stay that way forever. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I flipped over on my stomach.

All of this because of that fucking threat.

I opened my eyes, blissful. It was late March, so it was rather warm outside the movie theater.

At least, next to Blaine it was.

"I'm just saying that in real life, Harry and Ron would totally have gotten together. You can see the chemistry between them, and it's totally awesome." He had been ranting about this for the last ten minutes.

"Mmh, but then Hermione would've been alone, and that's kinda sad, isn't it?" I replied.

"Draco Malfoy. The sexual tension between them is off the charts."

"True."

I couldn't believe it. I was walking back home, holding hands with the boy I was

head-over-heels for, after our amazing first date. Kurt Hummel was having a pretty good half an hour later, we arrived at my house.

"Um, so, yeah."

"Yeah." I replied.

"We should do this more often," he said. ", that was really cool."

"Yeah, it was really cool tonight. I had a lot of fun. Not that I don't usually. I'm a super fun person. Not that you aren't. Erm, yeah."

"Yeah."

Blaine's lips were now only a few inches away from mine. There was this weird silence. It wasn't awkward. It just felt like words weren't necessary.

"You, you have something here." he said.

His right hand cupped the side of my face, and delicately, his thumb brushed the corner of my lips. We stared into each other's eyes for about a minute, waiting for something.

Anything.

Then, before I knew it, he kissed me.

This time, it wasn't like the first. The first, though magical as well, was so unexpected that I didn't really have the time to grasp what was happening. This one was completely different. His lips tasted like a combination of coffee and bubblegum. The way they brushed against mine made me feel like maybe, just maybe, this world isn't as bad as it seems and that love is all you need to make it okay. The kiss felt like a lifetime, but in the good way.

"Kurt, if you don't mind, wrap up your PDA and come inside." I heard my dad say.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. "Thanks Dad. Great timing."

My dad closed the front door, and I turned back to Blaine.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, um, next week same thing?" I asked.

Please say yes please say yes please say yes

"I thought you'd never ask."

We hugged before I walked inside the house. I hung my coat on the rack and unlaced my

Doc Marteens before rushing to my room, breathless.

Almost immediately my phone rang, which was unusual at this time. Rachel was at her yoga lesson and Mercedes was sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Hey fairy"

Have you ever felt so scared that you feel like your feet have been cut off?

"What do you want Karofsky?"

"I'm just here to establish something clear. When I kissed you, it was to show you that we were together. And tonight, you cheated on me."

I couldn't even speak.

"So, I want you to make something clear with Anderson. You never liked him and thought you two were just friends."

"No," I had no idea how, but I was replying. "not in this lifetime. Let me be happy for one single time! "

By this point, I was already sobbing.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to do that. Do you know what school I went to before transferring to McKinley, Kurt?"

"I, no , I mean, you never told me."

"Did your precious Blaine tell you about a certain Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Yes. Oh no. Oh my god it can't be." I said, hyperventilating.

"Oh yes, it can. So you're going to call things quit between you two and come into the arms

of someone who loves you and deserves you. Unless you want me to finish what I've already started."

The line was cut.


End file.
